Wishing With the Devil
by elsupa
Summary: My 4th story. Imagine you are propositioned by a devil. Perhaps you accept out of desperation, and learn later it wasn't worth sullying your soul? Well, what if you were a jerk to begin with? Then it would probably all be sweet right? Well maybe not...
1. Chapter 1: His, Her's, and It's

His, Her's, and It's

* * *

Thwock

Thwock

-sigh-

Thwock

"... Ahem." ...

Thwock

"Umm...?"

Thwock

"... _Could you stop please._" she suddenly seethed through her teeth, though as calmly as she could and from behind her book.

"What?" he grinned, obviously aware of her shyness, and her fear of confrontation.

"... Th-... This isn't a dart room..." she explained, sounding more than a little awkward.

"Is that so?" he exclaimed, as if he hadn't already known.

"Of co-course!" she answered, finding her nerve a bit and even meeting his gaze.

THWACK

"!" she jumped in her seat, biting her lip, and knocking her glasses askew.

"So sorry! But I did have one more." he apologized, but with an air of mockery. He was grinning ear to ear as he approached her table, and tore the dart away that was embedded in the table just in front of her. He then turned and retrieved the other darts, from a poor copy of the book 'Moby Dick' he had been using as a target board. Then, spinning on his heel, he returned right back to his former position... and began twiddling another dart between his fingers.

"...!" she glared at him. He wasn't going to stop? Even after all that?

"... Oh?" he grinned, suddenly meeting her stare, "Don't worry! I'm done with this!" he spoke reassuringly, yet the note of mockery was undeniable. It was further extenuated as he threw the handful of darts over his shoulder and into the wall behind him.

"!" she wished like hell she could express all the resentment she was feeling.

He was grinning again and came up to her, suddenly pulling out the chair across from her at the table.

"..." she wanted to get away. She knew she shouldn't have tried speaking to him! Why did this have to happen when no one else was around?

He sat down, slammed both elbows on the table, leaned in, and then, cradling his face in his hands, glaring intently at her. She brought her book even closer and buried her face into it, while still maintaining the illusion of reading intently.

{Go away go away go away.} she chanted inside her head, hoping dearly it would have an effect somehow.

"That book must be amazing."

{Ignore it, he'll stop if you don't answer!} she assured herself, or at least attempted to.

"Sex on the beach, I didn't know you liked that kind of stuff."

"It's Six on the beach! Six!" she exclaimed desperately, bringing down her book.

"Ohhh, you're blushing, so cute." he awed condescendingly...

"I am not...! ?" she then suddenly felt very uncomfortable, but now for another reason.

"Aww, is this getting to you? You're so delicate!" he continued his taunting tone.

"..." she suddenly turned to the side in her chair, unable to look at him, she felt so uncomfortable.

"Are you gonna start crying? Is it about time you ran away?" he mocked with a note of annoyance this time.

"... Wo... wou... would that bother you...if I did?" her words were clumsy as she stared intently at the floor.

"What? … No... it's just pathetic to look at is all." he said, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms behind his head.

There was a long pause.

"... I'm sorry..."

"... For what?" he asked hesitantly.

"I'm sorry... " she turned to him then, her voice and eyes suddenly hardened, "...But I hate you."

"... Like I care! You worthless-"

"Please go bother some other girl from now on." she responded flatly, as she rose and started for the exit.

"Don't flatter your-!" he growled, then suddenly roaring with rage, "YOU BITCH!"

She kept walking, and didn't look back, closing the door behind her.

"DAMN IT!" he roared, as he preceded to destroy everything around him. He over turned the table, then he flung the chairs around, and preceded to kick a bookcase, before finally dropping on his knees and beating into his thighs with his own fists, "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" he seethed.

"... 'So cute'?"

"WHO THE FU-...?" he started, but the strange figure he spotted suddenly made him hold his tongue

"That's what you said, and that's how she figured it out." the figure mocked, gleefully.

"WH-WH-what the hell are you? !" he choked out over his own shock and bewilderment, as he stumbled away backwards, right into a bookcase.

"How do you just happen to slip something like that into conversation I wonder?" the figure continued to taunt, "Perhaps you thought she wouldn't notice? Or maybe you were hoping she would?"

"You-... Shut the hell up!"

"Maybe you thought she could somehow like a violent delinquent like you? A worthless hoodlum with nothing to his name but a bad attitude and a crappy disposition? You have such a pure and innocent view of the world despite everything, don't you?" it cooed in the most deliberately mocking tone.

"I don't care what you are, one more word and I swear I'll kill you!" he threatened, suddenly regaining himself.

"P-a-t-h-e-t-i-c." the creature grinned maliciously.

Without hesitation, he grabbed a chair and launched himself at the thing, only to tumble right through it... and into another bookshelf.

"Kind of stupid too, huh? A triple threat of useless." it sighed.

"... I've gone insane." he stated calmly, as he rose out of the book pile that had collapsed on him.

"...?"

"They said my dad was nuts too, suppose it was only a matter of time..." he began trudging towards the door, somewhat in a daze.

"... I'm not an hallucination. And your father probably wasn't crazy either-" the figure began to explain.

"Course not, freak ghosts are all over the place." he sighed as he reached for the door.

"I didn't come to play around kid." the figure suddenly growled.

"Goodbye." he waved lethargically at the creature.

"I warned you..." the figure seethed, suddenly raising a hand towards him.

He began to open the door, only to suddenly grip his head and scream in pain.

"Gaaaah!"

"Oh? Want to listen to what I say now? Well too bad!" it chided, suddenly holding both it's hands out towards him.

"AHHHHHHHH!" he screamed at an ear splitting decibel as the pain ratcheted up a few notches.

"This would have went allot smoother if you had just been a good boy, or just a smarter one." it prattled on, suddenly gnarling it's fingers.

"GRAAAAAAH," the pain appeared to have gotten even more intense, "PLEASE-PLEASE-STOP!" he suddenly begged.

"Why should I, brat?" it chortled, obviously enjoying itself.

"I'LL... I'LL DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING!" he screamed his lungs out.

"Well then first, I want you to think of doing the most evil crap you can imagine! Embrace that darkness, otherwise this pain will never stop!" the creature ordered, with a disgusting smile creeping across it's face.

"AHH... AHHHHH... AHHHHHHHH... GAH!" he screamed, until he eventually fell forward right on his face.

"Good boy, now rise please." it asked pleasantly.

"What... is this?" he questioned, beginning to rise.

"You may be useless as a human, my pitiful friend, but as a puppet you're one in a million." it explained.

"A... puppet?"

"Oh yes, you're someone who's got a psychic link to the other side! Like I was saying, your dad was probably the same, tormented by the voices of the dead."

"... You're dead?"

"Oh, getting smart aren't we? Yes, I've been dead for many years now..."

"... Then how come I've never heard you, or anyone else before?"

"Oh, I've been waiting to speak to you for awhile! Your soul was too calm to hear me before now. That little tiff you had was just enough to let me in!"

"...Thank god!" he suddenly sighed with relief, getting up and heading out the door.

"Where are you going? I didn't say you could leave." the figure grumbled as it followed curiously... by floating.

"I'm going to walk a little, splash some water on my face, and try to calm down." he answered cheerfully, as he walked down the hall.

"... Is that some sort of human ritual?" it asked, slightly dumbfounded.

"Yeah, for calming down. Like you said, all I need to do is calm down and you go the hell away!" he grinned.

"Is that what you think?" the figure grinned too.

"Yeah, besides you're probably just a stress dream anyway, so calming down should work either way." he smiled smugly.

"Whatever you say..." the figure answered, as it suddenly went silent.

"Already working." he said to himself, turning into the bathroom.

{Everything will be normal again, in just a minute.} he told himself. He headed straight for the sink and flung on the cold tap, and splashed his face vigorously. As he finished, he looked into the mirror, and... no more freak!

"So long Mr. freak ghost!" he roared to the rest of the empty bathroom, grinning like loon. Then he frowned, as he remembered himself. Hallucinating something that freaky, even if it is only temporary, is not something you should just brush off.

"Maybe I hit my head and didn't realize?" he wondered absently, as he checked himself in the mirror. There was something strange... "Where did this 'M' come from?" he thought aloud, rubbing his forehead.

"Oh that's just a mark all my slaves get, when I take control of their bodies." it explained, suddenly reappearing.

"I am insane!" he suddenly screamed, gripping his head and starting to weap.

"Stop being a baby!" the figure roared, annoyed.

"Go away go away go away!" he yelled.

"Are all you humans so pathatic? !" at that, the creature audibly sighed, "...Hey baby! If you want to get rid of me so badly, why don't you get up and fight me like a man? Or are you frozen in fear of your own delusion?" it taunted.

"I'll just go through you and you know it!" he cried.

"I knew it, a scared little b-a-b-y! No wonder that weird loser girl wouldn't even look at you!"

"SHUT UP ABOUT HER!" he roared, suddenly launching his fist at the figure, only to hit the wall it had been standing in front of.

-BOOOM-

"! ?" he stood in awe, looking at his fist in disbelief.

"Now you see?" the figure said, coming up around his shoulder with another creepy grin, "This deal's not so bad," it turned to him and smiled, "The benefits package is out of this world."

"... I did... all that...?" he asked, staring at the wake of destruction that stretched far beyond him. From the hole in the bathroom wall, through the entire school, even a circular chunk taken out of the hills far in the distance.

"Of course, you're with Bibidi now after all. Let's make our wishes come true!" the creature grinned from his side.

"...Sure! Sounds like hella fun!" he grinned back maliciously.

Suddenly a bathroom door behind them flung open.

"WHOA! What just happened Akira?" Goten exclaimed shambling out of the stall and rubbing his eyes. He had fallen asleep on the toilet apparently.

"Oh yeah, that's what your name was." Bibidi muttered, turning around, "It slipped my mind somehow- wh- what the hell! ?" he suddenly seethed in terror.

"Well if it ain't Son Goten, the nosy hero-boy dufus always bossing me around!" Akira roared, turning to him, "Well I gotta surprise for you! I'm different now! Today I'm going to be the one to beat **you** up!"

"COOL IT!" Bibidi screamed, waving his hands in protest.

* * *

{Author's notes: I wanted to change things up and do a one shot again, but I've decided to continue this. I wrote the first part free hand, just writing whatever I felt like. But I decided to tag it to an anime near the middle, and I thought 'Devil's Advocate with Bibidi' and it just clicked with where I was going with this. Then I added Goten and I was completely sold on continueing this. It was originally going to be Trunks, but I figured the falling asleep on the can was more Goten. Anyways please review, and keep the side notes in mind!}

{Side notes- Bibidi is the dad of the Buu saga wizards. This isn't an au. This takes place in a Japanese style school, Akira and Goten are both first years [can't decide between junior or high school right now though, suggestions welcome]. I used the creator's name for the antagonist. Any suggestions for Glasses girl's name might be considered, especially if it fits with the show. Special note: **Could any character in Dragon Ball, or DBZ, reasonably fit as Akira's father?**}


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Runner

**The Second Runner**

* * *

"What?" Goten asked laughingly.

"Change course! Run away! Stop now!" Bibidi yelled and jumped around Akira to no avail.

"So you're turnin' chicken, huh Goten?" Akira seethed triumphantly.

"This isn't joke! Run from him!" Bibidi screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Akira suddenly snapped.

"I didn't even say anything." Goten groaned, bringing his hands behind his head in a bored fashion. He was more interested in the gaping hole and trail of destruction leading out of the bathroom, than in his enigmatic classmate.

"I wasn't talkin' to you!" he snapped again, turning back to Goten. Bibidi started to back off, with face in hand.

"... I don't really have time for this Akira." Goten sighed, annoyed, "Go somewhere safe until I sort things out, then I'll play with you."

"...You're about to join that wall!" Akira grinned, cracking his knuckles.

"... Is... is that so?" Goten asked, as his eyes started to alight, "You should have said something earlier!" he broke out in full grin.

"Down goes shorty!" Akira roared, rushing forward and bringing his fist back.

-Bam!-

"...? OH CRAP!" Goten suddenly exclaimed worriedly. "The way you said that, I thought you...!"

Akira lay sprawled on the bathroom floor, with an exceptionally nasty bruise decorating his forehead.

"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!" Goten chanted as he jumped around the victim in a panic, "PLEASE DON'T DIE, PLEASE DON'T DIE!" he shouted in Akira's face, attempting to slap him awake, with no success.

"Oh god!" Goten suddenly collapsed onto his knees, "I'm a bad guy now!" he began to sob, "...Will I have to run away from home?" he wondered aloud, "If only Gohan were here! he would know...!" he calmed suddenly, remembering something.

"WAIT!" Goten roared excitedly to no one in particular, "I've got a sensu!" he cried triumphantly, tearing a little drawstring bag from his pocket, "Good thing for you Gohan forced me to carry this around!" he explained to the unconscious Akira, as he pressed the bean into his mouth and moved his jaw, as if in a chewing motion.

"... Urg..." Akira suddenly moaned.

"I think I should go now!" Goten called behind him as he rushed out of the room through the gaping hole in the wall.

"... What … THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" Akira roared, as everything came flooding back to him.

"... Well-" Bibidi started, his form peaking out the corner.

"YOU LIED TO ME YOU PIECE OF CRAP!"

"No I didn't!" Bibidi refuted.

"Yes you did! I'm still weak! If anything I'm weaker! I've always lost to that idiot, but I've never almost died before today!" Akira continued to roar, going off on a tangent.

"YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN TO ME!" Bibidi suddenly roared back, "That kid is a monster! You don't know how lucky you are that your bangs cover up that brand, because he'd have killed you! Even with the powers I gave you! … So I momentarily took them away so he would show mercy... but I didn't think he'd be dense enough to attack you without checking first-"

"That's bull! How do you even know that idiot, and why do you think I can't beat him! ? I busted through a mountain! No one can beat that! Either it was all a trick, or you're a freaking idiot!" Akira seethed, heading for the hole in the building.

"You're talking to a ghost, you just ate a bean that healed you from the brink of death, and you blasted away part of your school with a punch! Can't you be a little bit open minded under the circumstances! ?" Bibidi growled exasperatedly, floating after him. "... What are you doing?"

"I'm challenging him again, and I better have those powers back!" he shouted, as he jumped down the rock slide the destruction his fist had caused outside the bathroom earlier.

"You don't even know how to use them yet you moron!" Bibidi countered, following behind.

"..." Akira was silent as he continued to run in the direction Goten went after he slid to the ground from the rock slide.

"Don't ignore me!" Bibidi roared behind him.

"You better not take my power away again, unless you want your 'puppet' to die."

"Why did it have to be an idiot! Fine see what happens you imbecile!" Bibidi scowled, backing away. But this time with a worried look on his face.

Goten was running through the courtyard, searching high and low for something. Since the school was deserted at this hour, there was no one else around. And disaster spectators were more likely to gather at the crater in the mountain side then at a damaged part of a school way out of the way. It would take quite a while for anyone to even notice it.

Perfect since there was allot more chaos about to go down.

{There's no way that idiot Goten is that tough!} Akira told himself. He had no idea why ghosty was so against it, if he could punch a hole in a mountain from almost a mile away, knocking Goten's teeth out should be child's play!

"Hey stupid!" Akira called, running low on good insults.

"I really don't have time for this now." Goten whined, as if being scolded by his mother, "If you're mad about the punch, I'm sorry okay?"

"Come on, he apologized so let's go!" Bibidi pleaded, suddenly reappearing.

"I'm mad about you running away from our fight you wuss!" Akira roared indignantly, completely ignoring the ghost.

"I've got to stop whoever did this!" Goten shouted, finally losing his temper.

"I did it dufus!" he suddenly confessed.

"Well that's done it!" Bibidi growled, throwing his hands up in defeat and trudging off.

"...?" Goten's eyes were alight again, "Re... really?" Goten walked up to him slowly, his face whimsical.

"Really." Akira seethed, as Goten approached him. "Does that scare you?"

"... A wimp like you?" Goten mocked, "I barely put anything into that punch, and you still nearly died!" he suddenly held out his cheek, "So tell you what, take a free-be!"

"That's your last mistake!" Akira called, slamming his fist into his face.

Goten grinned.

{Nothing! ?} Akira was taken aback.

"Do you get it now?" Goten sighed, straightening up, "We're not the same, and I'm sorry for leading you on, but there's about a billion miles of difference between you and me!" Goten announced.

Akira's face was aglow with rage, as he balled his fist tightly.

"Now stop saying you made this mess," Goten continued, "I know you didn't, because I can-"

Akira's fist drilled into Goten's face with savage force, cutting him off mid lecture, and firing him away with the speed of a gunshot, right into and through the school's brick boarder wall.

"Take that you conceited dork!" Akira roared, boiling with rage, "I was just holding back cause I didn't want to kill you before, moron!"

"Is that it?" Goten grinned, stepping out of the rubble and dust, much to Akira's shock.

"Bibidi! _Could I take going through a wall too_?" he whispered over his shoulder.

"..."

"Bibidi!" he yelled.

"Oh, what? You want to listen to me now?" Bibidi asked, nonchalantly, filing his nails.

"Are you serious? ! Help me out!" Akira roared, running low on patience.

"It's fine, I'm pretty sure he's only going to beat you half to death." Bibidi sighed.

"That helps allot!" he seethed sarcastically.

"Just don't let him see that 'M' on your head, and if his hair changes color run for it." Bibidi explained tiredly, while floating away.

"Get back here you jerk! What the hell is that crap supposed to mean! ?"

"Who're you talkin' too?" Goten asked, sounding confused, as he suddenly appeared grabbing Akira by the front of his school uniform, his fist curled behind him.

"Ho-ho-how the hell are you floating! ? And how did you get here so suddenly! ? !" Akira exclaimed.

"... What are you serious?" he asked, more confused. "Or is this a game?" he asked, now grinning, and tightening his fist.

"Don't!-" Akira managed to yell before the hit, which skipped him across the courtyard like a pebble across a stream. He eventually came to rest, inside a tree.

"Ah hah ha ha ha!" Goten chortled behind him, noticing Akira's body had pierced the tree.

"Damn loser!" Akira growled as he clawed his way through the it, his pride more hurt than his body. As he managed it, he noticed Goten was still chuckling at him from a distance. But a different observation was over taking him. "Bibidi... I'm like a total badass now... aren't I?" he grinned. He had torn through the tree's bark like it had been paper after all.

"Well, by comparison to how you were, of course." he sighed, "But there's still no way in hell you can beat that guy! So just make peace and get out of this!"

"Even if you say that, I ain't done trying!" Akira roared, brimming with self confidence, as he raced towards Goten at full speed. Only he was not prepared for what his new high speed was and raced right past his target and into the school building.

"I don't get it." Goten sighed, coming down from a laughing fit and scratching his head, "Are just screwing around, or are you really just an idiot?"

"I'll be damned if I'm to be called an idiot by a moron like you!" Akira growled, launching himself from the rubble at Goten... only to soar over his head by a few dozen feet... and come crashing down in the woods outside the school grounds.

"Ha ha ha! ... Did you... heh heh... just learn this stuff today or what?" Goten managed to choke out between giggles, as Akira returned from out of the woods.

"...I ...hate ...you ...so ...MUCH!" Akira suddenly screamed unable to contain his rage anymore. But from that, something odd came out. As he was screaming, his body was engulfed in red flames, and a huge blast wave erupted from his body and launched towards Goten, obliterating everything in it's path, much to his own shock and bewilderment.

The smile disappeared from Goten's face quickly, as he suddenly got serious and rushed to meet it. Putting his shoulder and everything else into it, he was somehow managing to halt it's movement. It seemed he struggled with it for an eternity, but eventually, he managed to get his arm up, and smack it into the air, where it exploded like a bomb!

"Whoa!" Akira exclaimed, breathing a sigh of relief. But Goten didn't look as happy, with a bloody gash and a singed arm where the right sleeve of his school uniform had once been.

"... You may be silly," he started, his tone suddenly serious-sounding for the first time that day, "But now I see you're also bad and dangerous."

"... Ye-yeah? We-well you're stupid and ugly!" Akira insulted back, trying hard to suppress his nervousness.

"... I'm going to stop you for real now." Goten seethed.

"Time to run!" Bibidi shouted.

"He... he's just playing around-" Akira started, but Goten suddenly appeared to contradict him, and drove his knee into him so hard, it made him choke. "...Why are.. you takin'... this so serious?" Akira sputtered. Goten answered by leaning him forward, off his knee, and barreling his fist deep into his face.

And at that, Akira went sailing, bouncing off trees and a few other things, before finally coming to a stop at the boarder wall, which collapsed on him right after it caught him.

"You have got to run! Swallow your damn pride!" Bibidi ordered.

"Don't you think I want to?" Akira asked, as he started to rise, only to have Goten smack him right back down again with an elbow to the head.

"...How did you get so strong all of a sudden?" Goten asked coldly, stamping his foot into his chest.

"Grah! Are you trying to kill me! ?" Akira barked over his pain.

"Who do you keep talking to?... Are you just nuts?" he continued, stamping his foot a couple more times.

"Gaahh! Argg! WHY? Why are you tryin' to kill me! ?" Akira managed to sputter.

"That blast," he growled, "**Would have hit the town**!" he cried driving his foot down again.

"Agahh!" Akira cried, the pain making him dizzy.

"You have to get up! Kiss his shoes and beg for mercy!" Bibidi screamed.

"Can't..." Akira sighed, drifting out.

"Can't? Or won't?" Goten growled, misunderstanding, "Talk or I won't let up!" he shouted, continuing his stomping, not realizing Akira could no longer answer.

"Damn it, he's going to kill him!" Bibidi seethed in frustration, as Goten continued his miss-preformed interrogation.

"Arrg! There's no choice anymore! Time to go nuclear!" Bibidi roared, regretfully, as he reached his limit, and returned to Akira's side. "**_Paparapapa-ra_**!" he roared at the unconscious body.

"Tell, me, what, I, want, to, know!" Goten shouted out between the intervals of his stomps, only to hesitate for a moment, as a blinding flash of white hot light suddenly erupted, "What is this...?"

"The beginning," a strange voice began to answer, pausing to smash an elbow into him, sending him hurtling, "Of the end!" it finishes, with a mocking grin, as it fully rises from the ground, and folds it's arms.

"Akira?" Goten exclaims, incredulously, from inside his newly formed crater.

"Oh, well if it isn't little Gohan! Been awhile... Oh? Beat up already! I bet those wounds hurt, don't they boy?" Akira chides mockingly, continuing to use a strange voice, "Well let's make them **burn**!" he suddenly roars, blasting towards him at high speed.

"It's Goten you idiot!" he roars, rising from his hole and preparing to bat Akira away. Only Akira stops short, causing Goten to miss, "Wha?-"

"Don't mess with perfection, boy!" Akira chides, as a wall of dark purple energy suddenly explodes from him, catching Goten completely off guard.

"GRAAAHH!" he cries as the wall of energy burns him and expands outward, tearing up the courtyard and everything else in it's path.

"I'm not done yet!" Goten roars out, suddenly turning super saiyan and rolling off the attack. He lands off to the side, and stares back, bewildered, at the sight of the gigantic energy barrier, as it begins to fade.

"I'm impressed you're still alive, child, but rest assured it won't be for much longer." Akira grins as his figure emerges amongst the debris and dust, floating and with arms crossed, over the large crater he just created in the courtyard.

"What the hell is suddenly with you, Akira?" Goten asks, completely thrown off track, in every meaning of the word.

"You pathetic fool, the name... is **Cell**!"

* * *

{Author's notes: Give yourself a hundred points if you guessed it was Cell. Also, thanks readers! To get reviewed and faved on the first chapter, let alone the first day, I thought it was impossible! I'll try to name glasses girl next chapter, I'm not planning on railroading her out at any rate, but it may have been a mistake not to name her straight away... Anyways thanks for reading and please review.}

[Q&A: Why not Babidi? Good question, mostly because Bibidi would have stronger abilities and I'd have more freedom to play with his character.]  
[Notes: Paparapapa, is what Babidi's incantation is, I added an extra 'ra' at the end for Bibidi. Both wizards have their own wikipedia pages! ?]


	3. Chapter 3: Titanic

**Titanic**

* * *

The school grounds of Paozu Junior High School had seen better days. The recently built school has served as an educational epicenter for this backwards country land. Funded by the Capsule Corporation for some unknown reason, the school was meant to bring learning to the boonies. It was a place where gifted children, and the children of parents who thought their kids deserving, commuted for hours each day just to attend classes and socialize, forgoing the usual home schooling kids of that caliber usually had to undergo in this backwater territory.

A true shining jewel of civilization in this cultural divide.

That is, until two super human freaks had decided to make it their own personal battlefield. The grounds were cratered, carved up, and impacted. The school itself fared slightly better, with just a few walls smashed apart. Even the boarder wall was in shambles. The whole place looked like a war zone, or a demolition site. And it wasn't even over yet.

While Goten stood off to the side, on one of the few patches of pristine ground left, Akira, looking very pretentious in an arms folded stance, floated over a large crater of his own making, and was seemingly very proud of himself.

"You're who now?" Goten asked, incredulous and utterly dumbfounded at his former classmate's proclamation. His having spawned an alternate personality, as well as his decimation of their school grounds taking a back seat.

"Stop being a ham!" Bibidi growled, floating up beside Akira, "Just get the body to safety!"

"Is there a fly buzzing around my head?" Cell, in Akira's body, asked mockingly.

"Ehh? … I don't see one...?" Goten offered, scratching his head.

"DO AS I COMMAND!" Bibidi roared, loosing his cool.

"Enough with this farce," Cell announced, waving off the wizard, "Come boy! Time to put an end to you, and the rest of this miserable little planet!"

"... _What_?" Goten asked, fated to only get more and more confused it seemed.

"Oh? Playing coy? Then allow me to make the first move!" Cell grinned, bringing his fingers to his forehead.

"... Akira, do you need an aspirin or some-" Goten started, before a sudden knee to the skull knocked him off track.

"Instant transmission! Don't start a genocide without it!" Cell chided, as he sent the kid flying with his blind side through yet another section of the school's boarder wall, before impacting with the hillside just beyond it.

"Damn it Cell, that's enough! You're drawing too much attention!" Bibidi yelled, appearing from his side.

"Let them come!" Cell grinned as he ascended into air, "They won't have time to stop this!" he growled raising his arms up, as he began to form a large blast above his head.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! ?" Bibidi screeched, completely freaked out.

"I said it before, didn't I? This, is the end!" Cell announced, his blast illuminating the area with sickly red light.

"Akira, what are you doing?" Goten asked, dragging himself from the hillside he had been embedded into, nursing a messed up arm, and looking to have a concussion.

"You're going to destroy the planet! ? ARE YOU INSANE! ?" Bibidi screamed.

"Shut up!" Cell retorted, mildly annoyed.

"Akira...?" Goten frowned, staring up at his former classmate as he appeared to have an argument with himself, while holding an ominously large kai ball above his head. He wasn't sure what he should be doing. What was the right answer? Kill his friend, try to reason with him, maybe run for help. This was more responsibility than he was used to.

"You're completely screwing things up, this planet has dragon balls!" Bibidi tried to explain, "In only a matter of days we could-"

"And be ripped to shreds by those monkey freaks? Or thwarted halfway to the goal? Screw that, I'll get my revenge and end everyone of them right here in a flash of hell fire!" Cell grinned, seized with malice.

"We'll still be rotting in hell!" Bibidi countered, desperately trying to get through to the monster.

"There is always Namek."

"We don't know where that is!"

"Then you better make sure I have plenty of time with this body til I find it!" Cell retorted, grinning maniacally.

"... You piece of shit!" Bibidi seethed, realizing the creature had had this in mind all along. Bibidi hated being played.

"Ha ha ha ha! Time to say good bye to the Earth, for the last time!" Cell chuckled, as he completed his energy sphere.

"Akira, is that really what you want?" Goten called out sadly, starting to gather his energy, intensifying his aura. He had made his decision too.

"Akira! Reclaim your damn body now, or say goodbye to everything you know!" Bibidi roared, trying his last option.

{...}

"Useless!" Cell answered, beginning to move the massive orb forward. "You're out of time!"

As Cell brought his attack down, and Goten charged his attack while mentally preparing himself to kill his classmate, Bibidi continued his pleading, and everything looked rather hopeless for all those involved. Even for another classmate who had stayed behind to witness this chaotic scene.

"... Akira...!" the last person Akira wanted to see, standing on the school's roof, called out.

{Someone's on the roof? ... Why are you here! ? Why haven't you left yet!} Akira's mind screamed, {You ran away right after that, did the explosions make you stay? Why! ? You're a timid dork! You should have bolted straight home after that like the little cry baby you are! … Like you always do. Why the hell... did you have to see this crap! ?}

"Die now!" Cell announced, as he began to bring the orb down.

"Please don't do it!" Goten screamed as he faltered. He just couldn't do it, it was too much for him.

"Heh heh!" Cell laughed, just before he started to struggle with his own arms, "What the...?"

{Get out!}

"Who the... Go back to sleep you little wretch!" Cell growled.

"That's it Akira! Force him out!" Bibidi cheered, somehow guessing what was happening.

"What the is this?" Goten exclaimed from his position below, though still greatly relieved for the moment... or at least wanting to be. It's hard to be calm when a bonafide nut is arguing with himself.

"Get the hell out of me you freak!" Akira roared, getting his voice back, and struggling to regain the rest of him.

"You morons! If you keep screwing with me I won't be able to maintain this blast! It'll explode, and you will die instead!"

"You really are nuts, Akira..." Goten observed, now a bit awe struck at the sight.

"I SAID GET LOST!" Akira screamed, ignoring the warning, as the body began to spasm.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE FREAK!" Cell screamed back.

"That's right Cell, he's a complete moron! So abandon ship before everything goes to hell!" Bibidi reasoned, though despite the the sensitivity of the situation, he had already regained the subtle note of arrogance his voice usually carried. It pissed Cell off to no end.

"If you just hold back a second you stupid-" Cell attempted, seething with enough rage to roast a small animal, only to be cut off.

"**GET OUT!**" Akira roared, with every last drop of his willpower.

"**DAMN IT****!**" Cell roared back, every bit as vehemently, {I'll get you for this, count on it!} he threatened, only now he noticed he no longer had use of Akira's voice, and screamed out the appropriate jibberish, {ARGG!}

It took awhile, but Akira batted his eyes, took in a breath, and...

"... What the hell do I do with this! ? !" Akira suddenly screamed, back in the driver's seat, as he realized there was a ridiculously oversized ball of death in front of him.

"Throw it up, throw it up!" Bibidi chanted in his ear, eager to reprise his coaching role, as apposed to being Cell's 'fly'.

"_What_?"

"With your hands, you idiot, throw it upwards!" Bibidi explained, annoyed.

"O-Okay!" Akira answered worriedly, as he slowly brought his arms up. "It-it's moving!"

"You're not throwing it!"

"How! ?" Akira asked desperately, possessing no arrogance or shame in that moment.

"You fired that blast at Goten earlier right? Do that again!" Bibidi reminded him.

"But I'm not sure how I even did that!"

"Just do whatever you did before! We're running out of time!" Bibidi hurried him, knowing a technical explanation wouldn't do a rookie any good.

"I-I'll try!" Akira gulped hard, trying to call up his exact actions, the hatred, the impatience, his breaking point, "... I hate you so MUCH!"

A roar, a tremendous burst of energy, and the orb blasted away into the sky, to parts unknown.

"Hell yeah!" Akira cheered loudly at his success.

"Yes, awesome. Maybe leave those words out next time, but yeah, sweet or whatever." Bibidi condescended tiredly, though he couldn't hide the look of relief from his face.

"Ha ha, YEAH!" Goten suddenly cheered, catching Akira's attention.

"Oh!... Who the hell are you? !" Akira suddenly exclaimed at the now blond saiyan.

Goten laughed in response, as he suddenly flew up to meet him in the air, dropping out of his transformation while he was at it, to Akira's shock.

"Go-Goten! ?" Akira exclaimed, as he noticed the changing hair, but then remembering himself, he bared his teeth and began backing away, "... You still want to go, huh?" he growled, getting over his initial surprise, as he brought his arms up in defense.

"No, it's okay!" Goten smiled, bringing up his hands peaceably, "I understand now!"

"What do you understand, you psycho! ?" Akira seethed, remembering the over-enthusiastic beating and trying to back away, but finding his flying skills too ill-developed.

"I thought you were evil," Goten explained, getting too close for Akira's comfort, "But now I see that you're not!"

"Get away!" Akira roared, desperately trying to gain control over his flight.

"You're just crazy and stupid!" Goten announced, slapping him on the shoulder and laughing, as if what he said was a compliment.

"... _Oh, thanks_!" Akira answered, sarcastically, secretly wondering if he should take the chance to sucker punch him, though also a little relieved he didn't have to fight again.

"Yep!" Goten grinned happily.

"... So... how do we get down?" Akira asked clumsily, hating himself for it, but wanting to have some ability to distance himself from this moron.

"Hah ha ha!" Goten laughed, really starting to piss him off, "Just stop pushing energy out of your feet!" he answered obviously.

Akira stared back indignantly, not liking to be made a fool of, but knowing that explanation wasn't good enough.

"I could put someone with flight skills into your body." Bibidi offered, ominously.

"Hell no!"

"Another crazy spell?" Goten asked, unwittingly hitting the nail on the head. So close to home, he actually put the fear into Akira.

"_Can you see him too?" _Akira seethed, honestly rattled.

"... Do you see someone there?" Goten asked, though his tone suggested he was talking to a small child.

"Oh for the love of," Bibidi growled, waving his arms suddenly, and sending Akira dropping from the sky like a rock.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" he managed to shout, before slamming into the ground, still on his feet though.

"Like a cat." Bibidi smirked, pointing it out.

"_Is it possible to kill a ghost?_" he seethed through his teeth, grabbing his knees in pain.

"You figured it out!" Goten called, sounding condescending at least to Akira's ears, and landing beside him.

"... Hey Goten... would you mind looking over-" Akira started, grinning maliciously, with a fist balled behind his back. He was about at the end of his patience, his body already forgetting his earlier beating.

"Isn't there a girl you have to bother with first?" Bibidi sighed, putting out the cinders before there was a fire. It was at that point Akira finally remembered the who he had spotted on the roof, and bolted off towards the school. Leaving Bibidi to grin self assuredly, and Goten to his favorite infliction, confusion.

Running at full speed, fearing the worst he called out exasperatedly, "Tori!"

* * *

{Author's notes: Sorry about the delay, this chapter has been mostly done... since a little while after the second launched. Sorry, I just couldn't get it to read right. A first for me, I was a bit underprepared to handle it. I tried some things, and I believe it came out well. Thanks for reading, and please review.}

{Notes: I named the glasses girl Tori, after the series' creator's other name. Also, I've been asked about the timeline, this is set about six to eight years after the buu saga. But before the tournament at the end of DBZ. I'm going to assume questions about the plot are rhetorical.}


	4. Chapter 4: Three's Company

**Three's Company**

* * *

"_You big fat jerk!_" Tori yelled, in an ineffectually quiet voice.

"Did a mosquito just buzz in my ear?" Akira called out mockingly, while spinning a pair of glasses on his forefinger.

"Why are you always doing this to me?" Tori exclaimed, frustrated to the point her eyes were watering, not helped by the squinting she had to do to see without her glasses.

"Why, why not?" Akira chided with a smirk. He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. It irritated Tori all the more.

"You're nothing but a delinquent, why do you even go to this school?" she suddenly seethed, finally losing her temper.

"Why? I..." Akira frowned, actually taken off guard at that statement. Tori had evidently hit upon a weak spot.

Even the other students passing by, who had been content to ignore this little instance of student bullying up til now, noticeably stopped what they were doing and stared at him expectantly at that. It seemed as if the entire courtyard in front of the school and all it's morning traffic had come to a halt. Akira was shaken, it was as if the entire student body had echoed, 'yeah, why are you here? This is a prep school after all, wouldn't someone like you be more comfy in juvy or something?' He suddenly felt very displaced... and angry.

"Well why are you here, four eyes?" he growled out, annoyance overriding the notes of mockery in his voice, "Shouldn't you get to an optometrist's?" he asked, as he flung her glasses into the street.

Tori hesitated a moment, not really being able to see what he had done, but then bolted when she figured it out. Meanwhile all the other students were already back to their game of ignoring this, so no one noticed as she followed her glasses, right in front of a passing bus. It was the most unlikely candidate that rushed to her rescue.

"Get out of the way!" Akira suddenly roared, sprinting forward in a desperate gambit. There was nothing in him that had wanted anything like this as an outcome, even if he was a bit of a dirt bag.

The bus barreled on, with no hint of slowing, as Tori was scooping up her glasses, still unaware of it.

Akira lept forward and gripping her sweater roughly, flung her backwards with all his might. Tori was saved at the last possible moment.

The bus, curiously, whipped and past and continued on. Apparently the driver had never noticed how close he came to manslaughter, and he wasn't alone in that...

"Are you stupid or something! ?" Akira exclaimed, after he had caught his breath from gasping. He was in genuine shock.

"Y-you..." Tori seethed, getting up from the concrete, and revealing her busted glasses, having fallen upon them when she was flung, "...**You m-monster**!"

"I-I... I didn't mean for that!" Akira growled exasperated, it sounded gruffer than he had meant it to.

He could suddenly feel the eyes of everyone around glaring at him then. Looking around the crowd, the animosity was palpable. He was dumbfounded. Yes, he had caused this, but he had also saved her, hadn't he? Didn't that count for something? But as he looked to Tori, he found there was something more like horror coming off her... it was then he suddenly realized that no one had noticed the bus.

"I was trying to help!" he explained, but no one was hearing it... and it was half bull anyways.

Why was this! ? Stealing her glasses was supposed to be cute, a friendly joke, but it had just gone horribly bad really fast. Why was this always happening? Akira asked these questions uselessly, knowing the answers were beyond him. He was the villain in this, no amount of self reflection was going to change that. But he knew what he had to do. Swallowing whatever was left of his pride, he decided to make things right.

"I'm really sorry! Please forgive me." he started, reaching down to her suddenly to help her up.

But before he could, he was interrupted, when he was suddenly hit in the head hard enough to send him rolling along the concrete.

"Bam!" a young man exclaimed, landing from the flying kick he just delivered, to which the other students actually cheered. Overcome with showmanship, he even waved to them.

"Um... who are you?" Tori asked, trying to make out what was happening and who was standing over her.

"Oh, I'm Goten, I'm new." Goten answered grinning, and remembering himself, he reached down and helped her up, "Are you okay?"

"Ye-yeah, I'm alright." she answered nervously.

"What the-" Akira started, recovering from the hit, before being taken aback by the crowd's reaction, whom were all still cheering his fall, "The hell is this! ?"

Someone shouted 'hit him again' at that, bringing back Goten and Tori's attention.

"Pfft, what kind of pathetic guy actually starts a fist fight with a girl?" Goten grinned, misunderstanding the situation, and still holding Tori's hand, from helping her up.

"I wasn't fighting, you... you stupid idiot, who the hell do you think you are?" Akira seethed, jumping to his feet and marching up to him. Red was all he could see in that moment, with this guy making him look even worse than normal. Akira was only a first year student, but he had obtained the reputation of being the toughest in this school filled with eggheads, and wasn't used to people not being afraid of him. And there was also an issue of jealousy.

"Just stay down, guy." Goten sighed, still grinning, while warding Tori back.

"Take your own advice!" Akira growled, launching his fist at him.

But Goten caught the punch easily, then flung him into the air, before smacking him into the ground hard enough to knock him unconscious.

Akira stayed awake just long enough to hear the crowd cheer again, and to see Tori applaud.

{...What the hell?}

…

Akira shook his head, trying to shake that stupid memory out of his head. That had been Goten's first day at this school, and one of the worst moments of Akira's life. Something about this moment, of kneeling here with Tori in his arms, who had fainted or something up here on the roof, called him back to that. Like a weird deja vu.

"I guess she fainted, huh?" Bibidi asked, floating into view suddenly and bringing him out of his thoughts, "You're not going to... do stuff to her, are you?"

"Shut the hell up you sick freak!" Akira growled, in no mood for his jokes, "This is all your fault! You summoned that monster and she got hurt!"

"You were going to die, I had no choice!" Bibidi, growled back, "Besides, she's fine! You humans are always fainting over nothing."

"She better be." Akira warned, to which Bibidi rolled his eyes and drifted back out of form.

Akira looked back over her worriedly, was she really alright? Maybe she didn't just faint, maybe a brick had whipped up and clocked her? There had been allot of debris after all. He decided to run his hand along her scalp and check for injury.

"Ahh! Just when I was thinking you weren't so bad, you actually came up here and beat up a girl!" Goten suddenly exclaimed from behind him, balling his fists, "How could you! ?"

{Ah, there's the deja vu again.} Akira gleaned, mildly annoyed, "Don't be such an idiot!" Akira growled, "She just fainted!"

"Oh," Goten exclaimed, rather easily, getting a better grip on the situation. He waddled up beside them, with a blank look on his face as he looked her over. He paused for a moment, before asking, "Did you... do perverted things?"

"Did your father, to his sister? Is that how you came into being, you brain dead chimp?" Akira seethed, having had about enough of this.

"... How about any of the 'others', in there? Were all of you behaving?" he asked slowly, as he curiously poked Akira's head with his finger.

"Why do you think I'm not going to attack you?"

"... Do you feel bad about something... Cell?" Goten asked slowly. His face ridiculously parent like.

"Yeah, for this." Akira answered blankly, bringing his shoe into Goten's groin.

"Oooh," Goten groaned, doubling over, "_I was just being thorough, you jerk!_" he squeaked, from his fetal position.

Akira, ignoring him, lifted the unconscious Tori, and headed for the stairwell, carrying her in his arms.

"... Where are you going?" Goten asked accusingly, as he hobbling after them.

"Somewhere private." Bibidi joked, drifting back into form.

"Why don't you just go away?" Akira sighed exasperatedly, as he started down the stairs. There was only so much chiding he could take in a day.

"I can't just leave you alone, Mr. Crazy, especially with her! I'm your chaperone for now, buddy. Deal with it." Goten explained while still obviously annoyed over his injury, mistakenly assuming that the comment had been meant for him. It seemed he was going to let the groin kick pass though.

"Can't do that, our minds are linked with a strong psychic connection. We're together til the contract ends." Bibidi explained tiredly, and at the same time as Goten.

"There's no way around that, not even for a moment?" Akira asked, as they continued down the staircase.

"Oh, you just want some alone time? I suppose, I thought you were getting cold feet for a second there..." Bibidi allowed.

"What the hell are you asking? 'A moment'? Alone with her? Didn't you just kick me for just suggesting that? !" Goten exclaimed, still mistaking the responses to be aimed at him.

"No, I want this. Even more after all that. This feeling, it's exactly what I needed, and I'm not stopping til I get everything I want." Akira answered coldly. He was feeling the rage, even more with that flashback. The hatred for this world and everything in it. It was an anger that flowed from him quite easily, even more so than usual... since he had met Bibidi.

"You sick freak, you're really open about it aren't you! ? Well it's still not happening, I'm not going anywhere!" Goten roared, still miss-construing things.

"That's good, I'm glad you're not as soft as I feared. But you realize, we're together in this? I'm going to want things too." Bibidi answered.

"Yeah whatever, I'll take care of your junk later, let me take care of business now." Akira sighed. He could imagine it wasn't going to be good, whatever Bibidi wanted, but he was hopelessly hooked on this deal. This power was almost everything he had ever wanted, there was no going back for him.

"I don't want you anywhere near my junk you freaking perv!" Goten exclaimed, suddenly shoving Akira as he grabbed Tori away from him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? !" Akira growled, thrown for a loop.

"Nobody is having sex today!" Goten growled, taking the lead down the stairs, "Nobody!" he reiterated back, to the hopelessly confused classmate.

"Are you insane! ?" Akira growled... but then suddenly realized Goten must have been listening in on his conversation, and fell silent... worrying about what he gleaned from it. That didn't mean he wasn't swimming in rage over this change of pace. But his body still remembered the beating Goten had given him, and he also didn't want to start anything while Tori was in trouble, or around even. He followed behind the two begrudgingly. Hating them and himself for having too.

"Pretty pathetic huh? To have your semi heroic moment, taken away, so damn easily?" Bibidi asked chidingly, breaking his promise of brevity.

"You liar." Akira sighed, lethargically.

"If you help me, everything you want will be yours." Bibidi teased, "Ev-er-y-thing."

Akira just brooded in silence at that, as he followed Goten out the front doors.

The schoolyard was a wreck, with demolished walls, crumbled structures and carved up earth. It left Akira with a feeling of guilt, wondering at the punishment one would receive from this. But Goten was surprisingly nonchalant, it seemed. Leaving Akira to wonder why.

"Wow, Bulma's gonna be pissed!" Goten grinned, seeming to admire his handiwork.

"Maybe we should get out of here?" Akira suggested anxiously, noticing the cavalcade of vehicles making their way up the long secluded road that lead to the school. It appeared the crater in the mountain had lost it's hold on their attention, though he was sure his recent antics up here had done just as much to hurry them to this location. He could care less what some Bulma person's opinion of this would be at the moment.

"But what do we do with her?" Goten asked, indicating Tori, still in his arms.

"We'll take her home."

"I don't know where she lives though-" Goten started.

"Then follow me!" Akira finished, suddenly tearing her back from his arms possessively. He didn't like Goten holding her. Goten seemed to feel the same, though more for protective reasons, but he allowed it, out of his loss of direction.

"But how do you even know where she lives?" he asked, accusingly.

"Because I'm an evil, perverted stalker, of course!" Akira seethed sarcastically, as he took off running down the road. He had no intention of sharing the real reason with this guy.

"Wait, you have to be careful!" Goten yelled, racing along after him, "She can't take what we can!"

"I am being careful!" Akira responded. He was running at super human speed, but not faster than what a car might do, which felt more than tame to him. Goten regarded him slightly but followed along silently.

They made good time going down the mountain, only ducking into the woods momentarily to avoid the stampede of emergency and news vehicles racing up to the school grounds. It was faster than any trip Akira had made of it before, by bike or bus. It further reminded him how addicted he was getting to his new powers, he even wished several times he was alone so he could really push his limits, but he relented, for Tori's sake. But before he knew it, they were down the mountain, through the town, and at Tori's house.

They decided to leave her on the doorstep and ring the doorbell, neither wanting to be implicated in her condition. And while they waited in the bushes, Tori's parents answered and whisked her inside, in a frenzy at her condition. Goten also took the cue, as they both shuffled away from the house carefully and quickly at that.

"Dang, they were mad." Goten commented casually, as they walked down the road, "But I'm still weirded out you knew where she lived, Akira."

Akira gave him the cold shoulder, but his eyes were drawn down the street, to a little ramshackle house a few blocks down. A dump, especially compared to the other houses on display. With a lawn that was never mowed, trash in the yard, and dirty siding in desperate need of repainting. It also housed a drunken, loud couple and a punk brat that the entire neighborhood hated. The bane of this quiet street. Akira knew this better than anyone, for this was his house.

No way did he want Goten or anyone else seeing that crap hole. He, himself didn't even want to see it again, but he had had to make this trip for Tori's sake. There was no more reason for him to spend anymore time here. As soon as he ditched Goten, he'd leave this burg for good, and do whatever he wanted. No more would he have to lament after his weak mother, or his worthless step dad. He would be living the high life, and why not with this much power? Screw everyone, he was getting what he wanted now, no excuses. That was his real destiny.

His mood brightened considerably at that thought.

"Well see you around Goten, let's never do this again!" Akira suddenly called out, running off, leaving the half wit to his bumbling. Thoughts of robbing a bank, or running his own yakuza began to tickle at Akira's fancy. Heck, as long as he was far from Goten, being a king wasn't that farfetched, was it? But before he could delight too much in his machinations, a strong hand clapped over his shoulder. It was sturdy enough to halt him instantly. Akira looked back at it's owner in dread.

"Not so fast, friend." Goten grinned, menacingly, "Why not come to dinner at my place?"

"I think I'd rather choke on dirt." Akira shot back vehemently in a mocking tone.

"Don't be like that, besides, there's some people you **have** to meet." Goten explained, as serious as death.

There would be no refusing, Akira suddenly knew.

"... How bad is this?" Akira asked off to his side, to which Goten raised an eyebrow.

"... Pretty bad." Bibidi growled, defeat in his voice.

* * *

{Notes: Sorry for the delay, holidays were busy as heck. Less comedy here, but I've no interest in committing to drama completely I assure you. Thanks for the reviews, please keep on, reviews get me writing.}

{Character bio, Akira; Shame on me, I've forgotten to describe this character at all. Akira has bleached gray hair in traditional Japanese delinquent style, which mats his forehead and covers the majin mark. He's 13 years old, and stands about 5 ft even, a couple inches taller than Goten who's one year younger in this fic. He adopts facial expressions from people who possess him, like cheek lines from Cell. Hope that helps conjure up a good mental image.}


	5. Chapter 5: Salutations

**Salutations**

* * *

"_I-it-it's nice to meet you_." Akira lied through his teeth. Boiling with rage, but a wizard yelling obscenities in his ear kept him playing his part.

"It's nice to meet you too!" the young man retorted cheerfully, "It's great to finally meet one of Goten's school chums."

"Enough with the introductions, I'm ready to eat!" Goten shouted anxiously, his stomach growling loudly, perhaps forgetting his purpose here entirely. But as he rushed past the older man, he was grabbed by the shoulder.

"Come on Goten, mind your manners in front of company." the elder one lectured.

"It's just Akira, Gohan." he groaned back, as if it was an obvious thing known to everyone that manners were wasted on him, or so Akira's mind would like to think.

"He's still our guest so behave yourself!"

"Lay off, captain dork!" Goten growled, as he exaggeratedly started to attempt to wrestle the older one, pressing his legs into his face and chest in fruitless attempt to wrench himself free.

"Hey! _Shut up about that_!" Gohan seethed somewhat bashfully, pulling Goten's foot out of his face.

Akira was left quite discomforted, watching this display. Was it the idiotic argument, or the fact that this Gohan had a super human teenager kicking and wrestling him without any sign of physical reaction? How strong was this new freak?

"Whatever you do, don't upset that one." Bibidi warned, as if somehow reading his thoughts.

"Why?" Akira whispered out of the side of his face.

"I know he seems like a corny dufus, but he's actually the strongest being in existence, currently!" Bibidi warned.

"_What_? !" Akira seethed incredulously, "That idiot! ?"

"Yes, and by all accounts he might be allot smarter than he looks!"

"... That I somehow have more trouble believing." Akira answered, dumbfounded and realizing how much his perception of the world had changed over the last few hours... as he continued to watch Goten ineffectually wrestle Gohan, who in turn begged equally ineffectually to his younger to keep quiet about some 'captain' crap. It was all very offputting.

"... Yes, well," Bibidi paused, following his gaze, "Well, improve your acting just in case, sour puss! This is the lion's den, screw up here and we're through, understand?"

"Not even a little bit!" Akira exclaimed.

"What?" Gohan asked, with a puzzled look about his face.

"Damn it! You over the top idiot, pull it together!" Bibidi roared.

"... Um..." Akira scrambled to find an excuse for his outburst, "... Not even a little bit... of respect... for your elder, Goten! You should be ashamed!" he finished triumphantly, though he also felt a ting of stupidity for such a clumsy statement.

"_**What**_?" Goten countered, probably wondering if he had ever heard a more hypocritical statement in his life... while still hanging from Gohan's arm.

"Exactly!" Gohan suddenly and enthusiastically agreed, while unceremoniously dropping Goten on his head, "Nobody has respect for their elders anymore, I'm glad to see that at least some people still remember proper etiquette!"

"... Yeah, that's Akira alright. All round stand up guy, a real boyscout." Goten prattled on sarcastically, from the ground where he had been dropped.

"Yeah, I'm glad you've chosen to keep company with such a good role model, Goten." Gohan smiled back at him, completely oblivious to the sarcasm.

Again, Akira was left awe struck, Gohan appeared even dimmer than Goten. How was that even possible? Could it really just be an act? And if so, who in their right mind would chose to put on such an act?

"Geez Gohan." Goten sighed, bouncing to his feet, "Whatever, it's time for food!" he grinned, suddenly running off towards the house.

"Wait!" Gohan yelled, but he stopped short from going after him and looked back to Akira, somewhat awkwardly, "... Well, shall we follow?"

"Uh... sure." Akira answered slowly. He wondered, had this man just restrained himself from using his super powers? … That must mean this guy didn't know about his strength yet. Akira suddenly desired for things to stay that way, especially if this man was really that much stronger than Goten. In fact he desired for these people to know as little about him as possible.

As he walked down the little dirt trail, an idea suddenly struck him. Why was he following along? Goten was distracted, and Gohan seemed niave enough to believe anything he said. It would be better for his secrecy too, even if Goten did tell them about what happened today, he wondered if he would truly be taken seriously? Either way, without the culprit in hand they had nothing, right? They may be powerful, but if they couldn't find him, they couldn't do anything to him.

"Oh, wait!" he started.

"What is it?" Gohan asked, turning around.

"I suddenly remembered, I have an appointment... with a doctor!"

"What are you doing?" Bibidi growled, which only brought an annoyed wave off from Akira in response.

"What, really?" Gohan asked, genuinely surprised, "It isn't serious is it?"

"Naw," Akira started, nearly wanting to chuckle at how gullible this guy was, "Just a check up, but there's no way I can get out of it."

"Oh, that's too bad." Gohan sighed, completely buying it, "I'm sorry you had to come all this way for nothing. Do you need a ride or something?"

"No no no! I'm good on that, but listen, try to break it slowly to Goten, I wouldn't want to upset him. In fact, I wouldn't tell him unless he asks if I were you." Akira continued, already backing up and gearing up to run.

"Well, I suppose. But please visit again when you have the time, Akira-san." Gohan bowed.

"Will do!" Akira shouted behind him, already bolting off in the other direction.

"This isn't smart Akira! You should go in there and make nice, put them off guard!" Bibidi lectured.

"No way! Let them think what they want, as long as they don't know where I am, I'm fine!"

"It doesn't work like that! They can find you wherever you hide, it's best to just-"

Bibidi suddenly clammed up, as Akira smacked into something that was hard and impassible, something that had appeared out of nowhere right in the middle of his path. It took him about a second to figure out it was actually a man.

Akira's first emotion, after jumping back, was rage at whatever idiot that had blocked his path so suddenly, but he reevaluated that when he noticed the look of pure horror on Bibidi's face.

Gulping hard, he slowly raised his eyes to meet the stranger's.

His eyes were sharp, his face solid like a rock. His hair was wild and untamed, and his clothes were worn and torn. This man was not like the earlier two goofs, he was someone who was well accustomed to action and having blood on his hands, Akira knew it just by looking at him. Was this the end, would this man deliver his ultimate punishment?

There was no question about it, this man was here to kill him. They were going to extinguish him, a steep punishment for vandalizing a school for sure, but they probably couldn't risk having a criminal of any standing exist with such power, Akira surmised. They would kill him for what he was capable of, and this beast of a man was here to do the deed.

Akira lamented inwardly at his predicament. To go from being so hopeful, to now facing his own mortality. How cruel this world was! He was in his prime for crying out loud, why end him now? ! Heck, he was still young, didn't these freaks think he deserved the benefit of the doubt! ?

Suddenly, a pit of pure terror filled in his gut, as he became more and more certain his demise was imminent, and as the wild man suddenly took a step forward. He was horrifying, this monstrous freak. Those other two, Goten and Gohan, they must have known this was going to happen. This creature probably did all their dirty work, and they were blissfully unaware of the gruesomeness of his fate. How cruel they're actions seemed now, playing friendly with him when they knew all along the horrible fate lined up for him, that they had probably set up even. If only he had listened to Bibidi about them.

He looked to his accomplice then, the worthless monkey thing that had gotten him into this. Of course he offered nothing, still caught up in his own shock and awe at this monster to even give any advice. But even so, his reaction probably wasn't one of carelessness, but despair, Akira knew. There was no saving him from this fate. He wondered if he'd soon meet the wizard face to face, and join his legion of desperate monsters trying to escape hell... like that freak that had taken his body.

… Would they really send him to hell? Had he really done anything to deserve that? He did plot willingly with Bibidi though, he guessed the powers that be would look down on that. But that was just one thing! Didn't he deserve a reprieve? Wasn't death enough of a punishment?

The monster suddenly took another step forward, snapping him out of his lament and back into the face of terror. Akira gulped hard and raised his fists. He held no hope of victory, this guy was certainly stronger than Goten, of that he was sure. But he merely hoped he could give the freak some injury that would scar him the rest of his life. That, was his final wish.

With a sadistic grin, the monster suddenly crouched towards him and fired his arm out. He was going for the kill strike already! Akira bit his lip, and while swallowed in fear, launched his fist as fast as he possibly could.

"Ouch!" the monster yelped.

Akira's fist had barreled into his cheek, and seemingly froze him in place. It blinked, then smiled evilly.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" it asked, as it patted Akira on the head in a mocking gesture, "I'm Goku, what's your name?"

"Die!" Akira roared, pummeling the creature with his fists.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Come on, I said I was sorry!" Goku pleaded, suddenly picking him up by the arms.

"Die! Die! Die!" Akira roared again, pelting him with kicks now.

"Dad! Akira-san!" Gohan called, running up, "What's wrong?"

"I think I made him mad!" Goku called back, bewildered.

"Will get a hold of yourself you little moron!" Bibidi screeched.

At that Akira opened his eyes, and was caught quite off guard. No longer was he being tormented by a frightening wild man, just another Gohan like person, complete with a stupid carefree grin, and he was even rubbing his cheek thoughtfully where Akira had hit him. Not that invulnerable, especially since Akira had noticed himself slowed on that punch. Bibidi had been gimping him once again it would seem.

Looking to the ghost in question, he was greeted with merely a finger to the lips gesture. Was Bibidi afraid to even talk in front of this new creature, Akira wondered. Maybe his impressions of danger hadn't all been delusion...

But even though his benefactor seemed genuinely distaught by this new guy, and he had seen now the wizard was right more often than not, Akira still couldn't grasp why, or even understand his own first impressions of danger about this guy now. As he let him down and apologized sincerely for getting in his way and upsetting him, like he genuinely cared about inconveniencing him, he found he started to see him as pathetic.

It was hard for Akira to take any one so nice seriously, his cynical side took kindness as an act of weakness, and unnecessary kindness as a sign of being mentally challenged. This man had lost every ounce of respect the young man might have had for him the second he had opened his mouth. That was a fact.

But even so, at this point, he trusted the wizard's judgment more than his own; he had to get out of here and away from this new menace.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, goodbye!" Akira excused himself, and bolted for the road. Only to be caught by his collar.

"Wait! Why don't you stay awhile, we're about to eat." Goku grinned, in a way that made Akira wonder if he was onto him.

"I really can't... honest!" Akira tried.

"Yeah he's got an appointment dad-" Gohan started to back him up.

"He's got a what?" Goten asked, having suddenly reappeared. A knowing look painting his face, and a rice ball hanging from the side of his face. Akira cursed his life, staring at the malevolent moron who he had so nearly escaped.

There was nothing left to do but give in.

"Nothing!" Akira shot in, putting an end to the current line of questioning, as he was sure Goten would sell him out if he fought it, "I just remembered I really have nothing to do and I'd be ecstatic to eat with you people!" He then smiled just as awkwardly as his response had sounded.

"Great job." Bibidi sighed, looking as stark as death.

But despite that, the Sons didn't seem to sense anything was amiss. His agreement was met with boisterous acceptance and followed with him being led into their home.

"You're really going to love Chi-Chi's cooking!" Goku promised, leading the way.

"That's my mom." Goten explained, leading Akira like a prison guard.

"She can be a little intense, so mind your manners." Gohan advised, in a way that showed a little nervousness on his part.

At that Akira swiveled his attention acutely to Bibidi.

"She's normal." Bibidi groaned.

He gave him a questioning glance at that.

"Morons." he groaned.

He understood.

As they entered the building, Akira wondered anxiously what awaited him inside. Had these people seen through him? What would they do to him? Or was there a chance to escape, or to appease them? It really remained to be seen didn't it?

_-Meanwhile, at a near by residence-_

"Tori-chan, wake up please!" an older woman begged over the girl, unconscious in her bed.

"It'll be alright, she just fainted or something." an older man tried to reassure her.

"But why!" she exclaimed, "How long is the doctor going to take to get over here?"

"I'm sure it'll be any minute now, but you're over reacting. She's just asleep."

"Why won't she wake up?" the woman reiterated desperately.

The woman was nearly in tear's. The man didn't really know what to say. Of course he shared her worries, but he had to believe she was just sleeping.

But what a deep sleep it was. Nothing seemed to stir her, even her breathing was deathly slow, it was like she was comatose. And so cold! Her body felt like a corpse almost! It was more than a little unnerving... what could have happened to her? Was she attacked? Hit by a car? She didn't have any marks on her, was it just some illness?

There was no line of thought that brought comfort, they could only wait for the doctor and his findings.

Worrying was a futile exercise, he knew it.

"Please honey, everything will be fine, just believe it!"

"... Oh my god!" she suddenly yelled.

"What! ?" he yelled back in surprise.

She was frozen in wide eyed shock though. He then followed her gaze and saw it himself. Tori had opened her eyes!

"Tori! Are you Okay! ?" she suddenly exclaimed, leaning over her daughter.

"**Get the hell off me**." Tori roared in a dark odd voice, flinging her mother across the room.

"T-Tori! What the hell!" he roared, rising and rushing to his wife's aid.

"This... this is unsatisfactory!" Tori bellowed, rushing up to the mirror hanging in the room.

Her fist were balled in rage, and she looked like she wanted to attack her own image.

"Tori!" her father yelled again, trying to get her attention. But to no avail.

The girl just continued to glare at herself in the mirror for awhile, while her parents stared on uselessly, before finally folding her arms agitatedly and walking away. Her parents too in shock to question it.

"I suppose this will have to do." Tori sighed, raising an arm and blasting a hole in the wall.

"What the hell!" Tori's father screamed, but soon was choking on dust too much to say anymore.

"Hmph." the girl snorted, beginning to float into the air, "I suppose I should be thankful this worthless body can even handle this much."

"Tori, what's wrong with you! ?" her mother called after her.

"Hm? I've got a date, human." she grinned menacingly, as she brought two fingers to her brow, "Don't wait up."

* * *

{A/n; This one has been on the back burner for awhile, sorry it took so long.]


End file.
